


Well, he loves him

by plaese



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I LOVE THIS SO MUCH??, I kinda just want this in life thats it, Idk they’re soft, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, iT ISN’T EVEN GOOD, it’s just so soft, okay bye lmao, soft, the only writing i’ll ever be proud of, then im set, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/pseuds/plaese
Summary: Yukhei wakes up with absolute greatness in the form of a human being next to him, and he cherishes it.





	Well, he loves him

Yukhei had his arm wrapped around Jungwoo's waist, face buried in the crook of his neck. He loved the way he smelled, he think he could never get over it. The fresh scent of strawberry and vanilla from both his shampoo and body mist matched his personality perfectly. 

Jungwoo's chest slowly rose and fell, signaling that he was asleep which was usually Yukhei's favorite image of him. Him cuddled under warm, thick blankets when he felt cold, eyes half closed from being tired, and, even a bonus, how (somewhat) low and raspy his voice became. And even the killer smile that stabbed him right through his heart before he cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss goodnight, lips soft like a cloud. 

He smiled at the thoughts and gave him a few kisses, savoring his sweet spot especially. Jungwoo's breathing picked up and he put a hand on Yukhei's cheek. He turned his head and looked over at the younger, lips curling into a soft smile as he leaned in and gave him a quick peck. 

"Morning, Yukie," He said and fully turned his body to face Yukhei's. Yukhei's smile turned into a big grin, and he peppered his cheeks with kisses, holding his waist as if he didn't then he'd disappear. Jungwoo's face reddened and he shut his eyes, relaxing under his lips as he went down to his collarbones. 

Yukhei finally came back up and Jungwoo brushed some of his hair away from his face and behind his ears. "What's up with the sudden affection?" He asked, and he laughed when the younger rolled his eyes and kissed him again. 

"You act like I never kiss you when I'm so madly in love with you! Of course I gotta give you a bunch of affection at least once a day," Yukhei answered with a whine, and he finally sat up. 

Jungwoo didn't follow. He just grabbed the pillow the younger had his head on and he hugged it close to his chest. "You should do it in the morning more often. I love it. A lot. And now I'm really awake," He said, yet made himself more comfortable and shut his eyes.

"Awake you really are," Yukhei said with a light chuckle and he went through his drawers and took the first shirt he saw, glad it was one that fit him loosely since he felt it was too early to even think about wearing stuff that actually fit him perfectly. Not saying that the big shirt wasn't perfect — it was, but you know how it be. 

He took one last look at the now sleeping Jungwoo and smiled for the millionth time that day. The older did crazy things to his emotions, and his heart, and it was fascinating how a normal person could do that to another. At least to him it was. 

He leaned over and softly kissed his cheek before he made his way over to his kitchen. He'd surprise him with breakfast, since he deserved it for being such an amazing human.

**Author's Note:**

> Huuhuuuuuu i ripped this from my fic on wattpad that’s how worthy this is (no it’s not it’s literally late and im half asleep and i have an important test first thing in the morning that’ll be fun taking but please hhh enjoy this i only need constant love and validation in this life )


End file.
